wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prairie Who?
“'Prairie Who?'” is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on July 9, 2014. Overall, it is the 79th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts evacuate the Tortuga and are flung in multiple directions after getting caught in a tornado. As they try to find each other, they get to know the various animals that inhabit the prairie, many of which start with “prairie”. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers see the various creatures inhabiting the North American prairies, most of which start with “prairie”. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Wild Kratts are singing “Home on the Prairie” (to the tune of “Home on the Range”), while Martin plays the guitar. When they finish, they decide to venture with one of the many creatures of the prairie. They go through a couple of animals, when a tornado hits the Tortuga. Unable to escape the pull, everyone believes that they have no choice but to “abandon turtle”. They take various adventure vehicles and try to escape the pull, but the tornado flings everyone into different directions and causing them to all crash. Chris sends a message through the air, telling everyone that they all should meet up at a prairie rattlesnake. Aviva receives the message, but the signal is bad. She knows she has to meet up with some creature, but she only got the “prairie” part. Aviva thinks that Chris wants the team to meet up at a prairie chicken. Jimmy gets the same message, but he thinks Chris wants the team to meet up at a “prairie monkey”. Koki also misinterprets the message, thinking that Chris wants everyone to meet up near some prairie dogs. Even Martin gets confused, thinking that Chris expects everyone to find a prairie wolf or a prairie falcon. Chris sees a prairie rattlesnake after resting on a rock and waits there. On the other side of a stream, Aviva finds a prairie chicken. She sees the bird do a courtship dance, and then, female prairie chickens arrive. On the side of the stream where Chris is, Koki enters a patch of land inhabited by prairie dogs. Meanwhile, Martin finds a prairie falcon and decides to follow it. Jimmy bumps into a tree, but he finds no “prairie monkeys”. Martin finds Aviva after the prairie falcon swoop-dives to catch prairie chickens. Afterwards, they decide to find a prairie wolf. While walking around, one follows them. Once they notice, Martin names it Tracker. They decide to follow him, thinking that they might meet up with Chris and the rest of the team. They meet up with Koki after following Tracker to the prairie dog town. After a prairie kingsnake eats the prairie rattlesnake, Chris leaves the rock to find another rattlesnake or else he thinks that the crew will never find him. Chris ends up at a herd of bison. He sees two bison fighting and sneaks behind some grass to get a closer look. Jimmy thinks that he has found a “prairie monkey”, but he trips over some holes and ends up in the middle of the herd. This scares all of the bison, and they stampede. To save him, Chris rides a bison and grabs a hold of him. The stampeding bison then near Martin, Aviva, and Koki. Chris tells everyone to jump on, and Aviva uses a robot arm hidden in her Mobile Invention Kit to place herself, Martin, and Koki onto the bison. Eventually, they approach a wrecked Tortuga. To prevent the bison from further damaging it, Chris and Martin activate their Bison Creature Power Suits. They push the Tortuga right side up, and the rest of the crew gets off the bison. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find some bison, and soon after, see a prairie dog and a pronghorn antelope run. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation *Coyote (Called Prairie wolf):Tracker *Lesser Prairie chicken (called Praire chicken) *Prairie Rattlesnake *Black-tailed Prairie Dog (Called Prairie dog) *Prairie Falcon *Prairie Kingsnake *Plains Bison (Called Bison and''' '''Prairie buffalo) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Pronghorn (Called Prairie antelope) Key facts and Creature Moments *Prairie wolves (coyotes) have spread across the North American continent. *Prairie dog towns can cover thousands of square miles with millions of prairie dogs. *Bisons are one the heaviest animals on the prairie. *Prairie falcons can fly as fast as a peregrine falcon. *Prairie rattlesnakes are venomous, but prairie kingsnakes are resistant to that venom, making them a major predator of prairie rattlesnakes. *Male prairie chickens perform courtship dances in a lek. Gallery wk37.png|Chris and Martin are singing, … Crew singing.png|… together with Aviva, Koki and Jimmy (he’s not visible on this picture); while Martin is aditionally playing the guitar. (By the way: It’s visible that the episode was written by Martin Kratt.) Prairie Chicken on Screen.png|Martin is showing the prairie chicken on the Large Screen. Chris and Girls.png|Chris (in the foreground); Aviva and Koki (in the background) Prairie Falcon.png|Chris is instead showing the prairie falcon. wk38.png|A prairie chicken in confusion inside the Tortuga in front of Chris and Martin wk39.png|The Tortuga is directly flying into a tornado (shown on the Large Screen)! Tortuga Emergencey.png|Emergency! It’s too late to save the Tortuga from the Tornado! Wk40.png|Koki is holding on to a balustrade inside the Tortuga during the Tornado. Wk41.png|From left to right: (upper half) Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, (lower half) Chris and Martin in split screen mode. Aviva is giving the command to exit the Tortuga immediately. Crew in Garage.png|From left to right: Martin, Chris, Jimmy, Aviva and Koki in the Tortuga’s garage. Bros on Buzz bikes.png|Chris and Martin are using their Buzz Bikes to exit the Tortuga. Aviva and Jimmy on Buzz bike.png|Jimmy and Aviva are using her hovering vehicle, … Koki in Rocket Jet.png|… and Koki is using the Rocket Jet. Prairie Who.png|The dangerous tornado; on the left there are falling (from up to down): a Buzz Bike, Chris, Aviva’s hovering vehicle, Martin and another Buzz Bike. Aviva Crash.png|Aviva has just crashed into the ground with her hovering vehicle. Koki Crash.png|Koki has just crashed into the ground too, but with the Rocket Jet that isn’t visible on this picture. 10259222_339370986220787_2536501449418870203_o (2).jpg|Same as in title image, but as JPG wk43.png|Chris is trying to call the other Wild Kratts members by his Creature Pod. wk44.png|Aviva is thinking that Chris means a prairie chicken, but he has sayed “prairie rattlesnake” instead. wk45.png|Jimmy is understanding “prairie monkey” because of the bad signal. wk46.png|Martin is thinking that Chris means a prairie wolf or a prairie falcon. Chris and Prairie Rattlesnake.png|Chris is looking at a prairie rattlesnake. Prairie chicken.01.PNG|Aviva is watching a prairie chicken’s courtship display. Aviva and Female Prairie Chicken.png|Aviva is still watching the female ♀ prairie chicken. Martin with Guitar.png|Martin is holding his guitar. Prairie Falcon!.png|A prairie falcon is directly approaching (at Aviva and the prairie chicken or at Martin?). Martin with Falcon Disc 3.png|Martin is holding his Falcon Power Disc to activate Falcon Power. Aviva and Martin find Each other.png|Martin and Aviva are finding each other. Aviva and Martin 2.png|Aviva and Martin, who is holding his Falcon Power Disc again Tracker.png|Tracker, the prairie wolf Aviva & Martin Following Tracker.png|Martin and Aviva are following Tracker. Prarie Dog Town.png|Martin and Aviva are looking down to a prairie dog town. Koki With Prarie Dogs.png|Aviva and Martin are spotting Koki who is in a “prairie dog trance” so she is jumping and making “fiep!” sounds.. Tracker Behind Prarie Dog.png|Tracker is couching behind a prairie dog that is distracted by Koki. Prairie Dog Surprised.png|It’s surprised by Tracker. Martin, Aviva, and Koki.png|Martin, Aviva and Koki; Koki is telling the information from the twice-previous picture. 10379621_339370996220786_8024339202680760392_o (3).jpg|Martin, Aviva and Koki in the prairie dog city Aviva Annoyed at Martin.png|Aviva is annoyed at Martin. Chris Waiting.png|Chris is waiting for the other Wild Kratts members for two hours. Prairie Rattlesnake Vs King Snake.png|Fight: Rattlesnake VS King Snake Tracker Vs King Snake.png|Tracker VS King Snake Jimmy in Bison Stampede.png|Jimmy in the bison stampede Chris in Bison Stampede.png|Chris is telling Jimmy that the bisons have just panicked by himself. Chris and Jimmy riding Bison.png|Chris and Jimmy are riding a bison. Get on a Bison!.png|Chris is telling Martin, Aviva and Koki to get onto a bison. 10295343_339370992887453_5851407453098010785_o (2).jpg|Martin and Aviva are riding on a bison. Damaged Tortuga.png|The Tortuga is damaged and it’s laying upside down – everything caused by the tornado. Bison Chris.png|Chris is in Bison Power for a few split seconds. Bison Powers to the Tortuga Rescue!.png|Chris and Martin: “Bison Power to the Tortuga Rescue!” Crew and Bison Bros.png|From left to right: Martin and Chris in Bison Power; Aviva, Koki and Jimmy are summarizing their adventure. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in North America Category:Season Three Episodes